iHear The Angels Sing
by schillingklaus
Summary: Carly's gang goes to Malibu for celebrating Christmas. Spencer becomes a foster father . Carly/Dustin, Freddie/Sam, Spencer/Zoey, Nevel/Megan,...


** iHear The Angels Sing**

* * *

** Klaus Schilling **

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **iDon't Own any of the shows or any of the other quoted or alluded artworks, in particular the songs _Long Time Ago In Bethlehem_ by Boney M. and _Travelling Spaceman_ by Chris De Burgh

* * *

**Abstract**

**Fandoms: **_Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_, _iCarly_, _Unfabulous_, _True Jackson VP_, _Ned's Declassified SSG_

**Genre: **Melodrama, Fluff, Family, Friends, Spiritual, Mystery

**Summary. **Carly and the gang celebrate Christmas at Melanie's Boarding School.

**Characters and Pairings: **Carly Shay/Dustin Brooks, Fredward Benson/Samantha Puckett, Spencer Shay/Zoey Brooks, Drake Parker/Lola Martinez, Nevel Papperman/Nevel Parker, Lola Martinez/Drake Parker, Chase Matthews/Addie Singer, Harper/Lisa Perkins and many many many more

**Timeline: **The story diverges from canon after second season _iCarly_, first season _True Jackson VP_, and post-season everything else

The story has been written for _LiveJournal_-Community _5_4_3_2_, challenge _Celebrations_ using all four picture prompts: a girl lighting something with a match stick, an ornated cup containing snacks, golden shoes in the midst of party litter, two kids hugging solemnly

The story has written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Crossovers100_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _Christmas_.

The story has written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Crossovers50_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _Christmas_.

* * *

**Table of Contents**

* * *

1. Invitation

* * *

1.

* * *

1.

* * *

1.

* * *

2. Welcome In Malibu

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

3. Where Is My Shoe?

* * *

3.

* * *

3.

* * *

4. Schneider's Bakery

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

5. Greatest Christmas Eve Of All

* * *

5.

* * *

5.

* * *

5.

* * *

5.

* * *

5.

* * *

6. Merry Christmas

* * *

6.

* * *

6.

* * *

6.

* * *

6.

* * *

6. The End

* * *

** Chapter 1. Invitation**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Carly's Soph Year, St. Barbara's Day

**Place**:

* * *

The Groovysmoothie

**People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, T-Bo (background), anonymous kids (background)

* * *

Spencer had invited his three favourite teenagers to Groovysmoothies.

They had ordered their favourite smoothies: One medium each, barring Sam who needed the x-large cup.

Spencer grinned. "So you do know why I've invited you ovver here?"

"You want to set the whole juice bar on fire?" wagered Carly, grinning sarcastically.

"No!" Spencer shook his head vigorously.

Sam belched.

"There's the difference. Carly is classy, as opposed to ..."

Sam stood up, span around, and farted silently into Freddie's face.

Freddie choked with disgust.

Sam grinned mischievously, and she sat down again.

"We're going to spend this Christmas in California," announced Spencer.

Carly was flabbergasted. "What?"

Spencer smiled. "Melanie's boarding school needs someone to make the Christmas decoration. And guess who has been suggested by Melanie?"

Sam's eyes bugged out. Melanie was such a hypocritic chick!

Freddie sighed bitterly. "Too bad mom won't let me go. It's oh-so-dangerous, down there in California."

"Awwwww! Who is not coming to California?" asked Sam in a taunting and sarcastic manner. She beamed brightly.

"No problem!" Carly smiled. "I'm going to talk her into it."

Sam pouted.

Freddie leant back and sighed with relief. "Thanks. Think about it, Carly: Me and you under the mistletoe ..."

Carly choked. "What?" She started regretting immediately to have promised to persuade Mrs. Benson.

Sam grunted. "Forget it, Fredweird! Carly doesn't need an incredible dweeb like you!"

Freddie almost exploded for anger.

Alas, Sam wasn't keen on Freddie coming with them to California. Even more, she wasn't keen on celebrating Christmas together with Melanie Puckett! She thought about a bunch of white lies in order to stay in Seattle without making Carly mad.

"And guess who will give a concert for the pupils that have to stay at the boarding school over the holyday week?" Spencer looked enigmatically.

"Those freaks who stole your drum set[[1]]? " Carly shrugged.

Spencer shook his head. "No, someone much better!"

Carly and Freddie moaned.

"Carly, it's your favourite cousin!"Spencer whistled innocently.

"Drake?" Carly beamed brightly.

"Yeah Baby!"Spencer clenched his right fist and hurled it aloft.

"Drake Parker?" Freddie didn't know any other musician of note with the same first name..

"Yeah!" confirmed Spencer, drumming his fists on the table.

Sam was Drake's greatest fan in the state of Washington. She had got a poster of him in her locker. When she heard Spencer's words, she couldn't hold the smoothie which she had just sucked in by means of a long straw.

A smoothie fountain shot forth from Sam's nose.

The gross liquid covered Freddie's new top.

Freddie was disgusted.

Spencer croaked. But he was lucky that he had not been hit my the spout.

Carly used a paper napkin in order to help Freeddie clean his top. Alas it wasn't going to make her task of persuading Mrs. Benson any easier.

Sam, on the other hand, was desperately looking forward to meeting Drake. "Why didn't you tell me that Drake is your cousin?"

Carly sighed. "Because you would have gone crazy."

"Hey!"Sam protested vigorously. "I never go crazy! Never!" she bellowed rudely.

"No, you don't!" Freddie giggled sarcastically.

"Shutup, Freddweeb!" Sam took a stained napkin and stuffed it right between Freddie's teeth.

Spencer sighed. But he had to pay the bill for everything. He went to T-Bo and showed him his credit card.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Day of St. Nicholas

**Place**:

* * *

The loft of the family Shay

**People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Marissa Benson

* * *

"California?" Marissa was consternated. "There are scorpioes, tarantulae, rattle snakes, ..."

"Mum!" Freddie moaned with disappointment. He whose so tired from Marissa's recklessly patronising demeanour.

"What are you going to do here, over Christmas?" asked Carly.

"I'll buy a fake Christmastree with wooly needles, those can't sting Freddie." Marissa scratched her head. "And no candles that could burn Freddie ..."

Smoke billowed forth from Freddie's ears.

"Then we will sing together grandma's Christmas songs," explained Marissa.

"Gross!" remarked Sam. She was happy that she wasn't the one to have to spend Christmas this way. Melanie was boring, but Marissa was way worse.

Freddie thought like Sam, but he stayed silent.

Carly shuddered excessively, but she remained calm. "OK, Mrs. Benson, why don't you follow us to California?"

Marissa was perplexed. "California?"

"The weather down is very good for your health," remarked Carly. "The gentle, warm wind from the sea ..."

"Really?" Marissa was hard to convince.

"And if you take your first-aid suitcase with you, nothing bad may happen, right?" added Spencer.

Mrs. Benson sighed. "You're right! But I have to stock the supplies for the suitcase."

Carly nodded. "Sure! We go down there on December 20, so there are almost two weeks left."

Marissa nodded. "OK, I'll roam the apothecaries right tomorrow morning!"

Sam was disappointed. This meant Christmas with Melanie, Freddie, and Mrs. Benson. Could there be anything worse than that?

"Will there be Christmas trees set on fire?" asked worried Mrs. Benson.

Carly shook her head. "Spencer won't light anything, I will do that for him if it's necessary!"

Mrs. Benson sighed with relief. Last year had been terrible. Spencer was such a pyromaniac, trusting him with anything that might be set ablaze was just insane. But Carly was a lot more reliable.

"And to be sure," explained Carly, "I've bought new fire extinguishers."

Sam coughed. She hated fire extinguishers.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam also decided to air an iCarly Christmas Eve Special from the celebrations at Melanie's school.

* * *

** Last Sunday before Christmas, Place **:

* * *

Spencer's van, bound from Seattle to Losa Angelos

**People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Marissa Benson

* * *

Spencer turned the key, starting the motor of his van. "Hand-assembled from selected junk!" He beamed brightly,

Mrs. Benson choked. That was one rolling death trap.

Spencer added that Socko had sold him the chassis of the van.

"Nice from Socko!" Carly moaned. Socko was nowhere to be trusted. The trip to Japan[[2]] in a cargo engine, and the trip back on a rusty fishing boat had been horrible, never again, please!

Spencer smiled. "You just need to have the right pals!"

Freddie and Sam moaned unison.

"At least no possum," croaked Sam.

Freddie grunted. "Better ten possi than one Sam!"

Sam poked Freddie rudely in the guts, making him groan.

"What has the van been used for in its former life?"wondered Carly.

"Do you really want to know that, baby?" replied Spencer.

Carly choked. "Maybe it's better not to know it ..." She shuddered with disgust.

Mrs. Benson complained about her dorsal spine. The vibrations of the chassis penetrated both bone and marrow.

"I'm going to sing some good old songs for you," offered Spencer. Some entertainment was due, as it was a rather long trip."Jimmy Crack called, and I don't care. Jimy Crack ..."

Mrs. Benson and the kids stuffed their ears and commanded Spencer to shut up.

Mrs. Benson gave Freddie an antivomitive.

"Mum!" Freddie moaned. _Alas, during this trip, those pills were really useful, more useful than ever before in his life ..._

"Don't scratch my artworks!" bellowed Spencer when the kids were shaken hither and thither, due to Spencer's adventurous driving style.

Carly wondered how such a small van could host the whole artworks for the Christmas play.

Spencer explained that there were four artists who had been working on it, but, as of that very momet, he had not idea who were the others. They had to collaborate blindly.

* * *

** Chapter 2. Welcome In Malibu**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Last Monday before Christmas

**Place**:

* * *

The Pacific Coast Academy, Parking Site

**People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Marissa Benson, Melanie Puckett, anonymous pupils (background)

* * *

Spencer had been riding his car like a berserk.

The gang arrived at the drop site of Melanie's boarding school, the Pacific Coast Academy, hardly alive.

Sam was totally pale. She had been puking on Freddie's pants during the trip, and she still was nowhere near at ease, but the glorious prospects of meeting none other than over-live-sized rock idol Drake Jared Parker made her forget about all the troubles and pain on her way from Seattle to Malibu.

Marissa's backbone hurt like hell fire. Her orthopedic pillows would have been useful. But they didn't fit into the van.

Spencer's feet and legs were all bent and screwed when he finally left his van.

Freddie had survived the hell ride fairly well, but the pills had made him dizzy.

Carly didn't say anything. She could have said terrible things about Spencer's style, but she loved her brother too much to do it.

Sam was totally disappointed when she did not see Drake. Melanie! Why did she have to be the first being to encounter after the torture trip?

Melanie smiled. "Have you enjoyed your trip?"

"Sure!" Carly moaned sarcastically when she shook Melanie's hand.

Melanie noticed that they were not really fine.

"where is Drake?" bellowed Sam.

Melanie chuckled. "Drake Bell will arrive on Christmas Eve, not earlier."

Sam pouted piteously.

Freddie grinned. Alas, he had difficulties staying afoot.

"Where will we sleep?" asked Carly.

Melanie sighed. "OK. Mrs. Benson,would you please come with me?"

Marissa shrugged.

"This year," Melanie explained, "we will perform a Christmas play. We don't have a baby, but a real infant. And I share a dorm with the mother, and it would be nice having someone like you nearby, just i case."

Marissa felt flattered.

"An infant!" Carly beamed. "How cute! May I see it?"

"Sure," replied Melanie, "but not today. Sam and you, you will share a dorm with your friend Shelby."

Carly and Sam glared at each other. They had not even known that Shelby was at the Pacific Coast Academy. It was a pleasant surprise!

Freddie's eyes betrayed his horny thoughts that were triggered when Melanie had mentioned the name Shelby.

"No boys in the girls' dorms past eight p.m.!" admonished Melanie, "there are strict rules!"

Freddie sighed with despair.

"Awwww who won't spend a night in the same dorm with Shelby?" sam taunted Freddie mercilessly at any cost.

"What about me?" asked Spencer, "and my precious works of art?"

Melanie chuckled. "Freddie, Spencer ... you've got to share a room with my ex-boyfriend Dustin. He's the little brother of the mom of the Christmas baby."

Freddie shrugged helplessly.

"He's a big fan of your show, by the way," explained Melanie, "and so are many other kids here, but not many spend the Christmas vacations at the school, most of them go home for the holiday."

Spencer was still worried about his artworks.

"I fear there's no place for them left in the dorm," replied Melanie, "you need to store them in the basement."

Spencer sighed with despair.

Melanie took her mobilephone and called Shelby, telling her to pick up Carly and Sam. She also notified her ex-boyfriend Dustin, commanding him to look after Freddie and Spencer.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Dorm 101 Brenner Hall

**People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Marissa Benson, Melanie Puckett, Bartholomew Brooks[[3]]

* * *

Melanie had just let marissa into Dorm 101.

Marissa saw a blonde of 19 years, carrying her infant on her arms. She was consternated. The girl was much too young for that.

Melanie sighed. "OK, Zoey, this is Marissa Benson. She will stay with us over the holidays."

"Go to aunt Melanie!" Zoey rendered her boy child unto Melanie Puckett, ready to shake Marissa's hands. "OK, Mrs. Benson."

Mrs. Benson sighed. "Good Evening! His name is Bartholomew."

Melanie fondled the boy child.

"How come?" Marissa was still consternated.

"Long story ..." replied Zoey, moaning with despair.

Melanie rendered the child unto her mother. "OK, his father is a tall blond rake named James Garrett. I would never have thought that Zoey would go for him. See, a few years ago, I was the one who was suppose to end up early teenage pregnant because I changed boys more frequently than my underwear."

Marissa was flabbergasted. That sounded worse than Sam.

"I've been a very bad girl, you know, two criminal parents and stuff, but the State of Washington had that program to give kids like me another chance, sending them to a boarding school in order to save them from bad influence. I used a fake name, Trisha Kirby[[4]] ."

choked. "Oh my dear!"

"One of my boyfriends of the week," spoke Melanie, "was Zoey's brother, Dustin. Zoey was upset. I had just a bad influence omn him and stuff. Then I ditched Dustin for Zoey's boyfriend Chase Bartholomew Matthews, for no good reasons."

Mrs. Benson almost threw up. Was that really the same Melanie as that girly girl that had made Freddie swoon? You wouldn't have believed it aunless you knew that she was Samantha's monocygotic twin sister.

Zoey nodded. "Technically spoken, Chase wasn't my boyfriend back then, but he had a crush on me, and he never dared to fess up, until last year when I was in London with my parents. I returned to California for him, but he had got a similar idea and moved to England[[5]]. Then there was James Garrett, the new student. I've helped him to get started at the PCA, whereupon we kissed and started dating. I hate myself for letting that happen." Zoey started weeping.

Melanie took over. "OK, I'll tell the rest. One evening, they had a date, it was the first date for two after several failed attempts. Here at a boarding school, it's very hard to date without having your friends hanging out nearby[[6]]They watched a chick flick at the campus cinema and after that, they celebrated their first evening for two. " Melanie pointed at a cardboard cup that must have held pop corn, once upon a time.

Mrs. Benson took a look at the cup. It was beautifully ornated. Mrs. Brooks was an artist, like Spencer, just younger and more gifted. Somehow, this was a stern contrast to the bitter consequences that this party-for-two evening must have had. Never let Freddie go again to whatever sort of celebrations without her close supervision!

Zoey sobbed.

"That being their only evening for two, Zoey and James wanted to make it as unforgettable as possible," explained Melanie, "and unforgettable it became!" She pointed at little Bartholomew.

Marissa was conternated. Today's youth was bad, really bad!

Zoey sobbed piteously.

Melanie petted Zoey's shoulders. "It's OK! Anyways, a few weekslater, there was prom night. Zoey didn't yet know about her pregnancy. She would have gone there with James, but she had remorses because of having cheated on Chase. Hence she broke up with James.[[7]]. Surprisingly, Chase returned in the prom night. Everything seemed fine between them." Melanie sighed. "Two days later, Zoey woke up with morning nausea. Her roomie Quindolyn Pensky diagnosed a pregnancy. It was impossible for the baby to be Chase's as the nausea doesn't kick in that fast, and Chase and Zoey hadn't really had slept together. Alas, Zoey achieved making Chase think that the baby was his[[8]] , until a discussion between Chase and his friends Logan and Michael resulted in the insight that this was impossible. Thereupon, Chase didn't want to see Zoey anymore. He was totally disgusted. And James wasn't around anymore."

Zoey started weeping.

Melanie comforted her. "Really, I should be in Zoey's place. She's properly a very responsible and uptight girl. Although she hated me when I was new, I've started caring for her and the baby as soon as I knew about it. Without Zoey's criticism and instruictions, I would still be worse than Samantha. I can't ever forget that."

Mrs. Benson sighed with despair. Why did that always happen to good girls, not to loose ones like Sam?

"The next months had been terrible," explained Melanie, "Zoey was totally depressive and stuff, and she couldn't concentrate on both the baby and school. She flunked graduation badly, and she might even fail this year."

Marissa moaned with horror. Then she took care of little Bartholomew as she had done to Freddie when he was of a similar age. For some odd reason, Bartholomew's body clothes looked a lot like Spencer's socks: Multi-coloured and illuminated. Where did Zioey get those things from? Had she made them herself? Marissa didn't dare to ask about it. "Grammie Benson is going to sing you a lullaby," Marissa told the boy child.

Zoey sighed with relief. _Marissa was really great at that!_

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Shelby's Dorm

**People**:

* * *

Shelby Marx, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett

* * *

Carly and Sam were awfully tired and lay down on their beds, unable to care for their luggage.

Shelby grabbed the suitcases. She had no problems carrying four of them at the same time. "Don't worry, I'm going to get your luggage done!"

"Thanks, Shelby!" Carly smiled.

"Don't swallow my sandwiches!" croaked Sam in a rude manner.

Shelby shrugged. "Won't happen."

Sam recovered from her trip. Usually, her first action after such a long road would have vbeen to devour anything edible in sight, but Spencer's reckless driving style had annihilated her appetite. Tomorrow, the school's cafeteria was going to have a new best customer!

Carly wondered about the Christmas play. "So the pupils will play it, and that little boy child?"

Shelby nodded. "He's very cute. His mother will play St. Mary."

"Is she a pupil over here?" Carly wanted to know.

Shelby nodded. "She would have graduated this year, but the baby made that impossible." Shelby told Sam and Carly about Zoey's story.

Sam shrugged. "Aunt Maggie had three kids before the age of eighteen. So what? And their dad is still in prison."

Sgelby sighed. "Zoey was the least girl from whom you would have expected something like that. She was a good friend and room-mate of my cousin Lola."

"Lola is the Hollywood starlet?" Carly beamed.

Shelby nodded. "We are hard to tell apart for people who don't know. Lola is now in a movie called _Sensational![[9]], she's a perfect actress._"

Carly smiled. She knew that Freddie had totally got the hots for Lola Martinez. "Will Lola come for the celebrations?"

Shelby nodded. "Better keep that secret from Freddie, you know why!"

Carly nodded solemnly. "Spencer shouldn't have mentioned Drake, either." She looked at Sam.

Shelby chuckled when she noticed Sam's hungry eyes and her deeply red facial skin. "Even I had once got the hots for him, but he's a weakling, and Freddie is even more of a dweeb!"

Carly chuckled. "He sure is!"

Sam was still totally seized by fits of ardent lust, imagining her upcoming encounter with Drake Parker, the one and only!

Shelby nodded. "They haven't yet decided on the role of St. Joseph, though. Dustin and his friend Scooter[[10]] have tried until the last moment to get Chase, the father of the baby, to come back to Zoey over Christmas, but he has got a new girlfriend, Addie[[11]] Singer. " She sighed with despair. "Even Lola's assistance was in vain."

Carly sighed. "Poor Zoey, hell, poor Bartholomew! And that Dustin guy is a great fan uf us?"

Shelby nodded. "Since he had seen that thing on TVS, with you and Sam and Zebo the dino[[12]], he is such a total fanboy. He will freak out when he knows that you're here."

Carly shrugged. Yet another crazed fan? But OK, she did the show for her fans, so things like that were not unlikely to happen.

Carly and Sam fell asleep pretty fast thereafter.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Dorm of Dustin Brooks

**People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay, Dustin Brooks

* * *

Dustin's eyes bugged out. "Freddie? From _iCarly_?"

Freddie nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it's me!"

Dustin beamed and bounced around. "So you must be Spencer?"

Spencer nodded solemnly. "I'm surprise how well the fans know me! I've been on the show like once in a month, for a few seconds ..."

Dustin grinned. "Have you still got your socks?"

Spencer grinned when he pulled at the ends of his pants. "Alas, they are getting old, and I run out on supplies."

Dustin nodded. "I know why ..." Then he choked. Zoey would probably not want him to betray that she had made those socks. There should be some other means to prepare Spencer for facing the truth about the origin of the design of the socks he kept on wearing. Apparently, Zoey's pregnancy had delayed her design activities, which explained that Spencer was running out of fresh socks.

Spencer was still carrying his sculptures, or whatever he had hidden underneath some cotton wrappings.

"Oh, your artistic works go into the storage in the basement," announced Dustin. "I will take you there ..."

Spencer shrugged.

Dustin showed Freddie the closet. "Your luggage goes in there, and Spencer's into the one to the right-hand side."

Freddie nodded. "OK, Spencer, I will take care of our luggage, go and follow Dustin!"

Spencer nodded and bounded out, following their fan.

Freddie had to wonder a lot about that Dustin probably was into either Carly or Sam, but which one? That was one burning question! Freddie took care of Spencer's socks who were getting old and stinky. Mom had stitched Spencer's name into each of them, preventing them from getting lost. Mom could be terrible, oh-so-terrible! Bleh!

* * *

** Chapter 3. Where Is My Shoe?**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Tuesday before Christmas, breakfast time

**Place**:

* * *

The Cafeteria of the Pacific Coast Academy

**People**:

* * *

Sonya (background)[[13]] , Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Shelby Marx, Marissa Benson (later), Melanie Puckett (later), Zoey Brooks (later), Bartholomew Brooks (later), Dustin Brooks (later), Spencer Shay (later), Fredward Benson (later), Nevel Papperman (later), diverse anonymous pupils (background)

* * *

Sam was more hungry than a pack of dire wolves when she entered the cafeteria, accompanied by Carly and Shelby. Her eyes twinkled when she noticed the food offered in here. "Battered ham for breakfast?" She bypassed the queu which wasn't that long, anyways.

Carly chuckled. "Good old Sam!"

Shelby nodded solemnly. "Only an apple and some green salad for me, but not too much oil!"

Carly chuckled. "My usual sandwich and cappuccino, please!"

Shelby chose a place for the three of them. "Melanie may come hereto, too."

Carly chuckled. "I'm not sure that Sam wants here here."

Shelby shrugged. "OK? Do you want to jog with me, after breakfast?"

Carly nodded. "Why not?"

Marissa Benson entered the cafeteria, followed by Melanie and Zoey who took turns carrying Bartholomew. "There's Carly!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Benson!" Carly smiled. "Aw, is he sweet!" She grinned at the boy child.

Bartholomew chuckled at Carly.

Sam came back from the queue. She shuddered when she saw Melanie standing near Carly. "Cool! Sonya is the new cook here!" Sam placed her plate, it was chock full, in front of herself.

Zoey rendered her infant unto Carly. "Hi! I'm Zoey Brooks, this is bartholomew. You're Carly?"

Carly nodded. "Do you watch my web show?"

Zoey shook her head. "It's a good show for tweenies and younger teens who have not yet abandoned all hope on life ... but I'm past that." She sighed with excessive mental pain.

"Hey! You're smart and nice and beautiful and strong and all stuff!" Carly sighed. "It can't be all that bad!"

Zoey moaned. "By the way, one of my shoes is missing. The golden ones that I only wear on days like Christmas. I wanted to polish it, butit's gone. One misery joins the other."

"We will sure find the shoe!" Carly shrugged. She hadn't got any clue whatsoever as of where to look for the shoe. "Think of it, who would steal just one shoe? You may hardly walk with it!"

Zoey shrugged. "Last time, I wore them at junior prom. When Chase came back, I went to my dorm and donned them for the night. It has become a habit, but it's all in vain. So what? My feet could have grown ever since, and the shoe wouldn't fit anyways." She shrugged helplessly.

Carly wondered about the age of the shoes.

Zoey explained: "About three years. Back then, I met a girl here, her name was Maria[[14]], she wore a pair of wonderful shoes which she had designed herself. Thereupon, I've followed her example and started designing my own shoes. I've designed quite a bunch of fashionable outfits, you should know: backpacks[[15]], shirts[[16]], and more."

"So you must be sort of an artist?" asked Carly.

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Carly smiled. "My bro Spencer is an artist, too, but a very cranky one."

In this moment, Spencer, Freddie, and Dustin made it into the cafeteria.

Dustin stepped up to Zoey and kissed her forehead. Then he wanted to cuddle with Bartholomew, as had been his habit. And then he noticed in whose arms the infant had been resting. "Carly?" He blushed a shade of flaming crimson.

Carly noticed Dustin's face going more and more red. That must be Dustin. Yeah, he wasn't tall and hot like Gary Wolf[[17]], Ben Hoopsher[[18]], Jake Crendle[[19]], or so many others. But his blushing made him so sweet. No other fan of hers had ever reacted this way upon encountering her for the first time. And he was very smart and kind. She rendered his nephew carefully unto him. "There he is."

Dustin nodded. He couldn't talk, as Carly's presence had overwhelmed him completely. In reality, Carly was even much sweeter and more charming than on the screen.

Sam chuckled about Dustin. What a freak! Melanie must have had a hell of a poor taste when she was younger, and a much worse taste today as she even considered dancing with Freddie!

Spencer chuckled when he saw Bartholomew. He smiled almost like Carly when she was that small, but much more enigmatically. What a charming infant! Spencer had probably been exactly like that, back at that age.

Freddie was also allowed to hold Bartholomew for a moment before he was forced to give it back to Zoey. He looked at carly. "Isn't he sweet?"

Carly nodded solemnly.

"OK, Carly, imagine," told Freddie. "you and me, and our own baby in our arms!" He looked hornily at Carly.

Enough was enough! Carly's hand slipped, and she slapped Freddie's cheek. "Forget it, you dweeb!"

Dustin was consternated. he had never imagined Carly being like that, but Freddie must have been sounding really obnoxious.

Carly was flabbergasted by her own action.

Mrs. Benson grabbed Freddie by his wrists, and dragged him into an adjacent room. She was really dismayed.

Spencer had never seen anything like this from his little sister. "Carly?" He looked twice in order to assure that it was her. Carly's cousin Megan, the little sister of Drake, looked a lot like Carly, but she was very tricky and cunning. Coming to think of it, she would probably have punished Freddie in some more tricky, humiliating way than directly slapping him. But she had once smeared nevel's face with tapenade, and Freddie was even more obnoxious, hence it did made some sense that Carly had slapped him.

Zoey chuckled. "Do you know what I've once done to Logan Reese? I've spit into his mouth! And my best friend, Lola, had bit his earlobe when he was equally perverse and obnoxious."

Carly grinned.

Freddie and Marissa returned from the next room.

Freddie wasn't bleeding or anything like that, but he moaned because his mother insisted in rubbing his cheek with some antiseptic lotion. Fortunately, there wasn't any such thing left.

Marissa wondered where to get some germ killer from.

"There you are, Mrs. Benson!" boomed some vaguely familiar voice behind

Marissa turned around and grabbed the salve that was offered unto her by ... "Nevel?"

Nevel Papperman grinned. "Do you rue it, Carly? Do you rue the day? You rue it!"

Carly almost threw up.

"What has Nevel done to you?" asked Dustin, still very timid in Carly's presence.

Carly sighed. "OK, Dustin. Nevel once invited me for an interview for his website, _Nevelocity_,and there he simply kissed me without asking. I've been upset and palmed his face with tapenade."

"Cool!" Dustin beamed. "But, usually, Nevel isn't like that. I would like him if he weren't that mean to _iCarly_."

Carly ruffled Dustin's hair and smiled. "Good fan! Do you want to come jogging with Shelby and me?"

Dustin smiled and nodded. "Do you know that "

Freddie exploded for jealousy.

Sam chuckled mercilessly when she saw Freddie going emo.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Campus Yard of the Pacific Coast Academy

**People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Dustin Brooks, Shelby Marx, Harper[[20]]

* * *

Carly, Dustin, and Shelby started jogging at moderate pace.

Dustin sighed. "That was rough. You must have been really upset. I don't know you like this."

Carly nodded. "I don't want to hurt Freddie, it was just so ... tasteless ..."

Shelby sighed. "Same thing happened when Nevel faked your voice, making me think that you insulted my grandma."

"That wasn't nice from Nevel. I don't understand it. he's usually really orederly and correct. There must be something hidden," speculated Dustin.

Carly shrugged. "Anyways, Nevel annoys me since middle school with his obsession for me. He never breaks up spontaneous hugs, and talking about us making babies was the top of his perversion." She almost threw up. "And that in front odf your sister who would have planned a baby for much later in her life only, or so I understand."

Dustin nodded solemnly. "Zoey is very uptight. She's totally the contary of Sam and younger Melanie. I found it cool dating Melanie in order to stand up to Zoey, but at some point, I figured that Zoey's protectivity was well-meant."

Carly nodded. "Same with Spencer, although he has always been very messy and permissive, but a few times I didn't recognise him. Of course he wanted the best for me, but I didn't see it in the first place. Griffin, my bad ex-boyfriend, was such a failure."

"Oh, what do you mean?" Dustin choked. "Sorry if I'm asking too much. Don't answer if it might hurt you!"

Carly shook her head. "It's good to talk to you about it. EWell, I figured that Griffin was a Peewee Herman fetiscist."

Dustin coughed. "That pervie?"

Carly nodded solemnly.

Shelby shrugged. "I could punch Pervie herman hard in the groin!"

"I'd pay for watching," suggested Dustin.

Carly chuckled. "Go, Shelby!"

Along came Harper. "Carly!"

Carly was surprised to see Harper. "Are you a student here? You've never told me."

Harper nodded solemnly. "On Christmas Eve, I'm going to perform with Drake Parker's band. That will be great!"

"Drake is my cousin," admitted Carly.

Harper pouted. "Why haven't you told me in Seattle?"

Carly shrugged. "California was so far, I didn't know that you would go out of your way for him?"

"fair enough!"Harper chuckled. "After performing in your web show, Hollywood producer Malcolm Reese[[21]]"

"OK," replied Carly. She was already looking forward to the Christmas performance.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Office of Dean Rivers

**People**:

* * *

Dean Rivers, Secretary Beverly (background), Spencer Shay, Zoey Brooks, Maria[[22]] Hughes[[23]] , Stacey Dillsen

* * *

Dean Rivers, the principal of the Pacific Coast Academy, had gathered in his office the artists that have contributed for the decoration of the Christmas celebrations.

Spencer had already seen Zoey Brooks in the cafeteria, and now he got to know the other helpers: Maria Hughes and Stacey Dillsen. He shook hands with the girls.

Stacey lisped noisily. "My name is Stacey Dillsen. I'm from Swampscott, Massachusetts, but I also love Mississippi. My favourite herb is sassafras."

"Thanks!" Spencer sighed. _That avalanche of mutilated hisses was too much._

Maria sighed. "Maria Hughes."

Stacie and Maria turned out as girls who had just graduated from the Pacific Coast Academie.

Dean Rivers gave sort of a speech, and a very boring one at that.

Zoey held a bunch of keys in her hand.

"Ms. Brooks," Dean Rivers announced, "you know what the keys are for and will show the way to Mr. Shay."

Zoey nodded. "Sure! OK, Spencer, that's your first name?"

Spencer nodded solemnly.

Zoey smiled. "We are now going to the stage hall in order to prepare it with our artworks for the performance."

Maria, Spencer, and Stacey smiled.

"Really, we won't be able top do much before tomorrow when Schneider's bakery is going to deliver some stage outfit."

Spencer wondered about Schneider's bakery.

Zoey explained that Schneider's bakery was one of the main sponsors of the Christmas celebrations. "Basically, they provide the crude stage furniture, we will ornate it. But it's better for us to study the stage today in order to make a plan, kind of." She sighed.

"Who takes care of your baby?" wondered Spencer.

"Thanks for asking!" Zoey sighed. _Most people took it for granted that Zoey had endless time for everything._ "Melanie Puckett is doing that for me. But I'm going to look every now and then."

Spencer nodded solemnly.

Zoey smiled. "OK, follow me!"

Spencer enjoyed being guided hither and thither by several girl artists. He whistled appreciatively.

* * *

** Chapter 4. Schneider's Bakery**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Last Wednesday Before Christmas, 9 a.m.

**Place**:

* * *

Stage Hall of the Pacific Coast Academy

**People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Maria Hughes, Spencer Shay, Stacey Dillsen, Eric Blonowitz, three employees from Schneider's Bakery(later)

* * *

Spencer and the other artists had unwrapped their works of art.

Zoey explained that the guys from Schneider's Bakery were expected any moment.

"We've got Schneider's Convenience Store near my house in Seattle," explained Spencer. "Isn't that strange? Oh, and there's a hospital named St. Schneider's."

Stacey scratcjhed her head and lisped: "My sister susan works at a nurse's station at St. Schneider's Hospital in Mississipi."

Spencer's ears hurt. Then he recognised Stacey's contribution to the decoration: It was made exclusively from cotton swabs and white glue. "Wow, that's beautiful! It should have a name!" He scratched his skin. "How about _Beautiful Sculpture made From Cotton Swabs And White Glue_?"

Stacey beamed. "That's so sweet!"

Maria had apparently made a painting in the same vein as the nativity scenes depicted in the larger churches in countries like Mexico or Brazil.

Spencer smiled with awe.

Zoey had apparently made the costumes for Spencer's wooden sculptures, but also those fore the actors in the Christmas play.

Spencer'sa eyes bugged out. The costumes reminded him of the outfit he had bought from Socko, Penny, and Tyler, such as socks, penny tees, and ties. He choked, but he didn't say anything.

"Mr. Shay?" Zoey wondered what was going on with him. Nobody else had been that much flabbergasted upon seeing her works.

"Nothing," replied Spencer. It was so hard to talk about it. Was Zoey really the author of those most beautiful and fashionable outfits?

Zoey sighed. "OK, tell me if you need something. I probably may get at everything available at this school."

Spencer shrugged. "It's OK!" He unwrapoped his sculptures.

There was something knocking on the door.

Zoey sighed. "OK, Mr. Shay, you may start trying to fit the costumes on your statues," Zoey suggested. "I better open, thses should be the guys from Schneider's Bakery," She walked away.

Spencer shrugged. He had a strange feeling when fitting all the costumes that looked totally like the fancy outfit he used to wear in Seattle. "Who is this Schneider anyways?"

Maria shrugged. "None of us have ever come to seen him."

Spencer scratched his chin. "Nobody ever sees him, but everyone thinks to know him, and his works are omnipresent."

Stacey and Maria agreed with Spencer's judgement.

Zoey came back from the door, accompanied by some dorky nerd of about twenty years.

Spencer shrugged. He didn't look much like a usuful guy. He made Freddie look like a girl eater.

Zoey was disappointed, as well. "My name is Eric Blonowitz. I've been sent by Drake Parker in ordeer to check the accoustics and illumination of this room."

Spencer choked. Freddie had so wanted to do this, given that he was also shooting the Christmas Special of _iCarly._

Eric unpacked a frew instruments. "I need a telescope."

Stacey beamed. "I've gotone in my dorm. I love to gaze at stars at night, especially Saturn," she lisped.

Eric nodded. "OK, you mat fetch it. I like gazing at stars, too, especially in the star observatory of Mt. Palomar."

Stacey beamed and waved before going to fetch the telescope.

Eric started with scrutinising the accoustics of the stage. "Drake is very picky. He wants to be heard everywhere in the audience. Do you already know that I punched Drake Parker accidentally.[[24]] , just a few years ago."

Spencer shook his head. Of course it must have been an incident. Drake would never lose a fist fight to such a freak. It was probably too embarassing for Drake to talk about. Alas, it was safer to stay a few steps away from Eric. He continued testing the costumes. It was awkward, but the costumes looked perfect on his sculptures.

Stacey returned from her dorm with her telescope. "OK, this telescope is my best friend," she lisped.

Eric thanked Stacey and took the telescope. "I've talked to my my friend Craig Ramirez about an martial arts movie, the one with Shelby Marx as a guest star, and then my arm slipped, and ..." Eric did it again. His elbow hit Stacey in the side of her head.

Stacey gurgled, reeled, and slumped on the ground.

Eric was consternated. "Stacey!" He bowed over the unconscious body of the cotton swab princess. "OK, last year, I've been at a first-aid class."

Zoey's cellular phone rang. She picked it up. "Zoey Brooks ... OK, be right there!" She sighed. "The dudes from Schneider's Bakery. Finally!"

Everyone sighed with relief.

Stacey regained her consciousness "My life is just pain and horror."

Eric pulled Stacey into a comforting hug. "I know that feeling. Do you want to come with me tonight and watch the stars? Maybe we'll spot a wishing star!"

Stacey smiled sweetly. "Sure! This sounds supertastic!"

Eric didn't mind Stacey's lisp. It sounded so sweet and innocent.

Zoey went upstairs in order to open for the guys from the bakery.

The lads entered, carrying a few requisites that usually served in the bakery as containers for flour, butter, bread loaves, and so on.

Zoey directed the guys. "OK, this bread box will serve us as a craddle."

Spencer helped the guys with all the wooden and brass boxes.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

101 Brenner Hall

**People**:

* * *

Marissa Benson, Melanie Puckett, Fredward Benson, Bartholomew Brooks

* * *

Freddie was disgusted. He was forced by Marissa to change Bartholomew's diapers over and over and over again.

The infant glared grimly at Freddie.

Melanie watched carefully. "I think Freddie has treid hard enough."

Marissa's opinion divereged totally from Melanie's, which she expressed in brash words.

"Eeeew!" Freddie moaned with a tortured voice.

"Fredward!" Marissa gazed disapprovingly at her son. "You know why you have to do that!"

"Yeah, mom!" Freddie gave in. Contradicting Marissa was in vain. His mother had condemned him to helping them gettinmg little Bartholomew done in order to allow him to be able to impress Carly with his skills in parenting and nursery, making her change her mind and accept him as the dad of her future kids.

Melanie shook her head. She took little Bartholomew into her arms and whistled some lullaby. "This ain't going anywhere. Dustin is a really great babysitter."

The infant fell fast asleep.

Freddie exploded with excessive envy. "The devil shall take him!"

Marissa was flabbergasted. "Fredward! Those words are not suitable for a little boy like you!"

Freddie's anger increased. Little Boy? Hell no!

Ma Benson was desperate. Her son was really no good for anything whatsoever. She sighed bitterly because she had to abandone all hope on a decent daughter in law. Why had she been punished with such a poor excuse of a man as her son?

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Lounge of the boys' dormitory hall

**People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Carly Shay, assorted anonymous pupils (background)

* * *

Carly sighed when she sat next to Dustin. He was smaller, less manly, and only at the beginning odf pubescence, but Dustin was never boring. Unlike Freddie who only talked about technology or some horny stuff, or how much he felt tribulated by Sam, Dustin knew always something new and interesting to talk about.

"Hi!" Dustin smiled. "You are already looking forward for your gifts?"

"Carly grinned. 'Only if they don't set on fire. Spencer has such a tendency ...'"

Dustin and Carly chuckled.

Dustin sighed a bit. "Ilove my nephiew, but I also want a gift for Zoey that is just for herself."

Carly nodded. "Yeah, Zoey should be glad for a brother like you."

"Only if Spencer is glad for a sister like you!" Dustin smiled.

"He is," replied Carly. "So, if you don't have anything yet for Zoey, it's probably too late for buying jewelry, or flowers, the shops are chock full, both today and tomorrow."

Dustin sighed.

"OK, I may help you out ... Last year, I've bought over 50 pairs of sun glasses[[25]] from Mercedes Lens. I've some with me that I've never used. Just add a labelreading something like _in love, Dustin_ or stuff. " She smiled.

Dustin grinned. "Cool! You're the best."

Carly chuckled. "And you may really saw virgins into half[[26]] ?"

Dustin nodded proudly. "Sure!"

"You should really do that live on our show!" Carly grinned. "Spencer's eyes will bug out when he sees his two half-sisters."

Carly and Dustin laughed heartily.

"OK, there won't be any time left to squeeze it into our Christmas special." carly sighed. "But you could saw me tonight, and we may include it into the web show when we're back in Seattle?"

Dustin nodded. "Yeah! Sure! But I still have to help Zoey with Bartholomew. She says I'm good at that. I always make him laugh."

Carly smiled. "You will be a great daddy. Do you want kids on your own? Some day, that is."

"First comes love, then marriage, then babies," Dustin explained, "or so Zoey told me." Dustin sighed deeply.

"Should be!" Carly nodded solemnly. "But I don't hold it against Zoey that she didn't stick to her own words. Spencer wouldn't have been a shiny example, either, but I still love him."

Dustin smiled.

"By the way, Spencer woke up with a golden shoe under his head pillow," reported carly. "Strangely, Zoey is missing precisiely one golden shoe."

Dustin smiled innocently.

Carly choked. "Are you trying to ... Cinderella and stuff?" Carly's eyes bugged out.

Dustin fainted.

Carly sighed. "I fully approve of your sis and my bro doing more things together. But is Spencer up to the tasks of a husband and father? He's so messy."

Dustin made his head hang in shame.

Carly hugged Dustin. "But I do like your train of thoughts! He'd be a good foster dad, though, after all, for kids who are a bit older." She chuckled mischievously. "It's so cool!"

"I'd also like Spencer to play St. Joseph , tomorrow night," confessed Dustin. "Otherwise I'd have to do that, and it feels creepy playing your sister's hubby. I rather want to play a shepherd."

Carly smiled. "You're totally right. Spencer as St. Joe, why not? But he once played Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, and the stage set on fire. Brrrrr! Mrs. Benson will take care of that, though!"

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

out on the campus Yard of the Pacific Coast Academy

**People**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Stacey Dillsen, Spencer Shay, Eric Blonowitz (later), Mrs. Benson (later)

* * *

The work in the stage hall was over.

Spencer started strolling the campus, whistling _Jimmy Crack Corn_ He walked into Sam's direction. He noticed some girl with a strange sort of blindfold. What could that have been? Unpon further inspection, Spencer recognised the girl as Stacey Dillsen. The cups of her own bra covered her face. How could that be?

Sam smiled at Spencer and whistled innocently.

"Are you at the bottom oof that?" wondered Spencer.

Samchuckled mischieveously. "Who else?"

Stacey screeamed and yelled because she couldn't see where she was walking into.

Along came Eric Blonowitz, looking forward to observing the stars.

Sam snuck up to Eric and gave him a wedgie. That was much more fun than with Freddie, and even more than with Gibby!

Startled Eric crashed right into Stacey Dillsen. His pair of glasses dropped off his nose.

Eric and Stacey screamed equally. They tried to help each other as much as possible.

Mrs. benson came along. She shook her head and helped the unfortunate lovebirds. Then she walked on, saying nothing. She had been totally disappointed by Freddie.

Spencer reported the golden shoe unto Sam. "I need to find my Cinderella!"

"Faery tales are for losers," stated Sam. She shrugged helplessly.

* * *

** Chapter 5. Greatest Christmas Eve Of All**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Christmas Eve, past breakfast time

**Place**:

* * *

Campus Entrance of the Pacific Coast Academy

**People**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay, Harper, Drake Parker, Lisa Perkins, Josh Nichols, Megan Parker (starts hidden)

* * *

Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Sam had been waiting with Harper at the entrance of the campus.

Now the van of Drake Parker was there.

Carly jumped into Drake's arm and huggled him tightly.

Sam's eyes bugged out. Inspite of knowing that Drake was Carly's cousin, she was infinitely jealous. She tried hard to pull Carly away from Drake.

Spencer introduced Drake and Josh, who was not only step-brother of Drake, but also manager of the band.

Drake let Carly to the ground. "Enough for today. We've got some work to do."

Spencer nodded. "Let's take the instruments to the stage. Your strange pal Eric has already tested the accoustics and marked the best positions for the instruments."

Sam giggled. She loved pulling at Eric's pants.

Carly sighed. "Sam, he's yours now."

Sam tried to tear Drake to the ground with a powerful snuggle.

"Hey! Not that fast, young lady!"

Sam grinned.

"Anyways," said Drake, "this is my new lead singer Lisa Perkins."

Lisa shook hands with the others.

Sam snuck up to Josh from behind. He was such a big-headed dork. That cried for a wedgie!

Josh twitched and scremed with agaony.

Drake and Sam cackled with glee.

Lisa had graduated from the Pacific Coast Academy that spring, and she asked for a permission to see the friends she still had, and who were around for Christmas. "Does anyone among you know where Zoey Brooks is?"

Carly nodded. "101 Brenner Hall. She's taking care of her infant."

Lisa smiled. "OK, thanks. Ad then I have to practise with a certain Harper."

Harper jumped up and down. "That's me!"

Drake nodded. "OK, I've thought that Harper was going to do guitar backup for Lisa."

Josh shrugged. "The rest of the band is coming over here after lunch."

Harper was OK with that.

Spencer started helping Drake and Josh with the instruments.

Suddenly, Megan parker, the little sister of Drake who looked fairly similar to Carly, snuck around the crew. She jumped in front of Freddie.

Freddie sighed. He had never seen Carly pushing her nose so close to his. He wrapped his arms around Megan and pecked her on the lips. That was the greatest day in his life. he grinned proudly.

"Fooled you," yelled Megan.

Freddie was consternated when he saw Carly twice. he pouted and grunted.

Carly hugged Megan. "And this is Megan, my favourite cousin."

Sam laughed diabolically about Freddie's confusion.

Freddie exploded with anger. He walked away in shame.

Megan took some antiseptic lotion and rubbed her lips with it. "Egad! Boob germs on my lips." She whispered to Carly. "But his face was worth it. I guess you've won the bet."

Carly nodded. She had bet with Megan that Freddie would do that due to being unable to tell them apart.

Spencer had not believed it. Now he owed Carly a new G.O.

Carly walked away in order to introduce Megan to her new boyfriend, Dustin Brooks.

Josh was interested in the library of the school. But he also wanted to have a look at the arts that was exposed in the stage hall. He had heard that there were some wonderful nativity scenes. He just followed Spencer's footsteps.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

101 Brenner Hall

**People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Harper, Marissa Benson, Bartholomew, Lisa Perkins, Melanie Puckett

* * *

Zoey, Melanie, and Marissa were taking care of Bartholomew when Harper and Lisa entered.

Zoey rendered the infant to Marissa when she saw Lisa. Then she jumped arpund and threw her arms around one of her best friends. "Lisa!"

Lisa smiled. "Zoey! Oh, Bartholomew has grown quite a bit."

Zoey nodded solemnly. "Marissa will give him to you in a few, because I know that you want to hold him."

Lisa sighed. "It would have been too cool to come true when I broke up with Michael because of arguing about marriage and children."

Zoey nodded. "Michael and you, you've been all sweet together, but full of obnoxious misunderstandings."

Lisa sighed bitterly.

"Now I have got Bartholomew, but no daddy for him," moaned Zoey. "Dustin has strange ideas. One of my golden shoes has recently gone astray, and Dustin told me to wear the other shoe like a locket or amulet over the Christmas days, and the prince who found the shoe would reveil himself. Thence my strange amulet." She chuckled.

Lisa snickered along.

Melanie couldn't keep herself from laughing aloud. "Fortunately, Marissa is such a good auxiliary mom and doesn't mind helping out, unlike Zoey;s dad and mom who are still disgusted."

Marissa sighed. "OK, it's time to tell you a secret. Freddie is not my son."

Harper and Melanie choked.

Marissa rendered Bartholomew unto Lisa. "Listen, I'm really his aunt. When my younger sister turned pregnant, she was just 16 years old, and she was in a way worse condition than Zoey is today. Our parents were totally upset, so I took care of both mother and baby. Hence, as Freddie is just sort of borrowed, I'm exaggeratedly careful with him. She went to Hollywood and stuff." She sighed with agony.

Zoey sighed deeply.

Harper played a lullaby for Bartholomew.

Lisa sang softly along.

This worked almost magically.

Bartholomew fell asleep in no time.

"You're a perfect team," remarked Zoey, looking at Harper and Lisa.

Lisa and Harper glared at each other, causing the other to blush deeply.

Zoey looked at her watch. "OK, I need to make some adjestments for the decoration of the stage. I hope it doesn't take me too much."

Marissa and Melanie promised to keep good care of Bartholomew while Zoey was gone.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

The Stage Hall of the pacific Coast Academy

**People**:

* * *

Stacey Dillsen, Eric Blonowitz, Maria Hughes, Drake Parker, Spencer Shay, Joshuah Nichols, Zoey Brooks (later)

* * *

When Drake, Spencer, and Josh arrived, Eric, Stacey, and Maria had already been busy for quite some hour.

Eric talked about a wishing star that he and Stacey had observed last night.

Drake refused to listen to Eric's stories, given that listening to them used to be more boring than watching fungus grow.

Josh saw the paintings. "Wow! That's impressive. Who did the painting?"

Maria fessed up.

"Do you know that I once wanted to become an artist?"

Drake would have loved to stuff Josh's big mouth.

Josh sighed. "I've been great at drawing[[27]], well, I still am, but I came to appreciate science even more. Alas, maybe it was an error. "

Spencer nodded. "Not giving suiote to your artistic creativity is always a horrible mistake."

Josh sighed bitterly.

Maria smiled. "If you want to, we may paint something together, after Christmas or so."

Josh swooned with delight. "That would be great, downright wonderful!" He twitched and bounced around.

Drake arranged his instruments, according to Eric's elaborate sketch.

The door opened, and Zoey came walking down the steps. She adjusted the golden shoe which served her as a amulet, as had been suggested by Dustin.

Spencer turned around. What was that? A golden shoe? And it appeared to match with the one he had found under his pillow. Dis it really belobg to Zoey?

"Hey guys!" Zoey smiled.

Drake's eyes buggged out. Five years had gone by since he had last played at this school.[[28]]. Zoey had organised his visit, in exchange for new outfit for the band, as she had done this year. But Zoey was now even much more beautiful. He gazed at Zoey with hungry eyes.

Spencer turned jealous, but he didn't want to show it. Anyways, Zoey was much too young for a guy of thirty years, wasn't she.

Zoey saw it coming. Drake was about trying to hit on glared disappreciatelively at Drake. "What a jerk," whispered she with a soft voice.

"Sorry, I've got to do something in my dorem, be back in five minutes!"

Zoey shrugged. "I'm waiting here!"

Spencer waved and walked away.

Zoey shook hands with Josh. "And you're his manager?"

Josh nodded. "Also his step-brother." Josh twitched energically. "Sorry for his demeanour, he can be embarassing like that."

Zoey nodded solemnly. Then she inspected the work. "Sounds great!"

Maria nodded. "Isn't it amazing how wonderful your costumes fit Spencer's sculptures? And you've never met before."

Zoey fainted. Was that destiny?

Spencer returned from his excursion. He held a golden shoe in his hand. Also, he had donned his tie and his penny tee.

Zoey's eyes bugged out. "My shoe!"

Spencer coughed. "I've found it under my pillow."

Zoewy also noticed Spencer's outfit. It must have been her design, so how did Spencer get it?

Spencer scrutinised both of the shoes closely, reveiling that they were really a pair.

Zoey sighed. "Thanks, Mr. Shay. By the way, how did you get your socks, ties, and penny tees?"

Spencer sighed. "Some californian girl sold it to me over the interweb. Mindy Greensaw or similar."

"Crenshaw?" Josh twitched. "I once had a girlfriend with that name."

"Creature!" Drake chuckled sadistically, provocating Josh badly.

Zoey sighed. "Oh, her, listen. I've designed fashionable backpacks, five years ago, and then Mindy came along and pirated them. With my frienbd's help, I've ruined her business[[29]], but we;ve made up a few weeks later, and she became my marketing manager for the following weeks, until she returned to San Diego. I forgot that she still had got a few examplaries left, quite a few, that is. Did she rip you off? "

Spencer shook his head. "I only had to pay for the transport."

Zoey nodded. "Then it's OK."

Spencer was sad because Zoey didn't earn much with her wonderful designs.

"Thanks agin for the shoe. Zoey chuckled. 'Dustin thought that the one to find the shoe was going to be my fairt tale prince.'"

"Oh, Dustin." Spencer banged his head. "He must have hidden the shoe under my pillow."

"What a naughty kid!" Zoey chuckled.

Spencer sighed. "I don't have much money, not even a regular income, being a freelance artist."

Zoey agreed. "Dustin can be a hopeless dreamer."

Spencer gazed dreamily deep into Zoey's eyes, but he woke up fast. "Oops, sorry for the gaze ... what I wanted to say, I've been at law school for a few days. I hadn't even been admitted, my grandpa did everything, and I haven't had the guts to tell him that I failed miserable at undergraduate school."

Zoey hugged Spencer in comfort. "Truth spoken, I haven't yet told my parents about my Bartholomew. They would hate me. Only Dustin stuck up for me."

Spencer sighed deeply. "I am dead sure that Carly is the only member in my family who really accepts me."

Zoey nodded. "By the way, would you want to play my St. Joseph at the Christmas play?"

Spencer scratched his head. "And my text?"

Zoey shrugged. "There isn't any. My friend Lisa will sing the story, we don't have to say anything."

Spencer cheered. "That's OK. Yeah!"

Zoey smiled.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Lounge of Maxwell Hall

**People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Megan Parker, Dustin Brooks, various anonymous pupils, Nevel Papperman (later)

* * *

Carly and Megan found Dustin right in his lounge. "Hi, Dustin!"

Dustin had not been informed in advance about the existence of Carly's similar looking cousin. Alas, his initial astonishment notwithstanding, he had no real difficulties telling the girls apart.

Megan congratualetd Dustin. "Good choice! Freddie couldn't even tell us appart."

Megan introduced herself to Dustin.

"You're Drake's sister?" Dustin's eyes bugged out.

"True, but don't talk too much about it." Megan sighed. "It's embarassing, sort of. He's such a boob."

Dustin wondered what boobs were.

Megan explained that she named all the dumb boys "boobs", especially Drake and Josh.

Dustin chuckled. "yeah, Drake is an incredible jerk. My sister would turn hiom down on site. Only Logan Reese is worse."

Carly and Megan nodded solemnly.

Suddenly, Nevel Papperman showed up.

Carly was consternated. _Did he have to mess up with everything, anywhere and at any time?_ "Nevel!"

"Do you rue it, Carly?" Nevel's voice was powerful and charismatic, more demandoing than an archangel's. "You rue it! Until dystopia will you rue it!"

Megan knew that Nevel had once kissed Carly on her cheek, against their will, which resulted in some sort of a war. What might have happened if she returned the kiss, in place of Carly?

Nevel glared enigmatically when he saw Megan approaching..

Megan brushed Nevel's cheeks with her lips.

Nevel shrieked, but he was not confused about one thing. "Carly! Do you really think you may deceive me by sending a surrogate my way?"

Megan nodded. "Cool! By the way, my name is Megan Parker." So powerfully did the whole tremendous yet enigmatic demeanour of Nevel Papperman affect her. His scary posture and gesture had struck her like a lightning bolt. From whence did he come, and what was he properly talking about? There must have been a deeper secret at the bottom of his mysterious appearance, and Carly was unable to notice that, otherwise she would not have treated him in such a vulgar manner. Megan glared at Nevel in a thoroughly scrutinising manner. She tried to read in his eyes. Nevel was afraid of looking into the face of people, hence his evasive yet determined gaze. Alas, why was Megan still unscathed? That was strange. Megan knew that she was going to be fascinated by Nevel's demeanour forever an done day, even though, at that very point, she could not tell for what cause or avail. She xsat down again. "See us later?" She didn't say it aloud.

Nevel was equally fascinated by Megan's cunning determination. _Of course she would be always on his mind. And never was he going to mistake her for Carly, who wasn't worthy of his presence._ He walked calmly away.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Same day, lunch time

**Place**:

* * *

Cafeteria of the Pacific Coast Academy

**People**:

* * *

Sonya (background), Kazu (background), Fredward Benson, Marissa Benson, Zoey Brooks, Dustin Brooks, Bartholomew Brooks, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Josh Nichols, Drake Parker, Megan Parker, Shelby Marx, Lola Martinez (later)

* * *

The gang had gathered for lunch in the cafeteria.

Freddie was in a mood more stinky than ever before. Not only had Dustin stolen Carly from him, Carly had also humiliated him and abused him as the subject of a bet. He sat next to Spencer and choked noisily.

Sam had piled a whole tower of foodies upon her tablet. She grinned with glee. She smiled at Sonya and her boyfriend Kazu, the owner of the local sushi bar _Sushi Rox_.

Kazu helped Sonya in the cafeteria as the sushi bar was closed during the vacations.

Spencer was still overwhelmed. _Zoey was a dream of a girl for him, but very young, and Bartholomew needed to be taken care of regularly. Was that task something Spencer was up to accomplishing? He had neglected his goldfish horribly. Nobody doubted that Spencer was going to be a great foster father in a few years when the infant had learned to walk and talk, but for the moment being, it was too scary. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that he loved the girl that had made all those wonderful outfits for him, even without him knowing._

Shelby looked at her watch. "Lola has called me on my mobile phone. She should be here any minute."

Carly smiled. She hoped that Lola was not exactly like Amber Tate[[30]], the only TV show star she had met hitherto. A very annoying star, yuck!

Dustin told Carly that Lola could be hyper, but compared with Amber Tate or his class mate Ashley Blake[[31]], Lola was harmless, just a bit crazy.

Carly smiled.

And there was the one minute about which Shelby had been talking.

Lola Martinez, the shining star, walked in through the door. She was still known by many pupils, especially Zoey Brooks who had been her room pal for four long years. Consequently, Lola hurried up to Zoey and threw her arms around her.

Shelby squeezed Lola, too.

In this moment, Freddie noticed the Hollywood actress.

An unhealthy overdose of testosterone shot through Freddie's veins like a rocket through outer space.

Freddie's eyes bugged out. Unable to control his compulsive urges, Freddie gazed at the movie starlet with hungry eyes.

Mrs. Benson tried to calm Freddie down, but she failed completely.

Sam chuckled. "Freddork is looking for yet another turndown. Can't he ever get enough?"

Lola noticed incoherently stammering Fredward and his horny posture. "Whois that dweeb?" Her voice sounded annoyed. She took a look at Freddie's lips. "A poor excuse of a kisser!" She laughed heartily about Freddie's insane crush.

"Aw, who is a bad kisser?" Sam's voice was taunting to no end, and she cackled with unrestrained glee.

Freddie's brain burnt for anger. He blew billowing smoke with the scent of brimstone and pitch through his capital orifices, just like a red and fiery dragon. Then he stood up and walked away. stomping like an elefant.

Carly was worried. "If he doesn't calm down, our Christmas special will have to be canceled." She trembled with disappointment.

Megan snuck up to Lola. "My brother Drake Parker is a good kisser, the best of Southern California."

Lola coughed. "The famous rock star? You're his sister?"

Drake was hidden behing Josh and a mini fig tree

Megan nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." She took Lola's wrists and lead her to Drake.

Lola smiled. Yeah, really, that was Drake! He was rumoured to be a hell of a gifted kisser. hence he was definitely worthy of giving it a try!

Megan poked Drake, amking him turn around.

"Oh, hi, you must be ... Lola, the shooting starlet of Hollywood?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah!" She smiled sweetly, and she cheered ecstatically. "You're a goofd kisser, right?"

"The best!" Drake snickered proudly.

Lola threw her arms around drake and pulled him in a passionate kiss, the most fiery kiss that anyone had ever come to witness in Southern California.

Fortunately, Freddie wasn't around, for he would have died, had he seen the magically perfect fluff between Drake and Lola.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Christmas Eve, Evening Hours

**Place**:

* * *

Stage Hall

**People**:

* * *

Drake Parker, Drummer Gary[[32]] , Drummer Neil[[33]] , Harper, Lisa Perkins, Zoey Brooks, Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Dustin Brooks, Bartholomew Brooks, Nevel Papperman (initially dressed as a donkey), Melanie Puckett, Shelby Marx (initially dressed as an ox), Lola Martinez, Megan Parker, Josh Nichols (background), Dean Rivers, Marissa Benson, Eric Blonowitz (background), Stacey Dillsen (background), Maria Hughes (background), Sonya (background), Kazu (background), assorted anonymous pupils and staff members (background), Fredward Benson (later)

* * *

Drake had gathered his band, and he had brought it into position

Harper stared dreamily deep into Lisa's eyes, but he was aware that his task was backing her up with his guitar, and not flirting with her.

Carly was worried because Freddie had still not shown up.

Marissa sighed. "He locked himself into his dorm, and he hides aunder his puillows, not willing to talk to anyone."

Dustin sighed. He didn't want to be the cause of a broke_iCarly_ session, especially not the Christmas special.

Carly calmed Dustin down. "It isn't your fault. Freddie needs to learn what he can get, and that's definitely not me, or Shelby, or Lola." She sighed. "And he should have started learning this like four years ago."

Dustin shrugged. He got ready to play one of the shepherds.

Along came Lola. "A webshow is something like TV, just with a computer, right?"

Carly nodded.

"And it is seen by many people?" Lola beamed brightly. "May I be your co-motivator?" She started begging like a puppy.

Carly sighed. "Usually, that's Sam's task, but maybe a second co-moderator would be OK for this special. Alas, we've lost our tech producer."

Sam shrugged. "Not my fault!"

Carly glared at Sam.

"I guess I better look after him," " suggested Sam."

Carly nodded solemnly

Sam waved and walked away. She pulled some piece of curved wire from her pockets and started playing with it, whistling innocently.

Dean Rivers stepped on the stage, and he started giving a really boring speech, in other words, business as usual. Thereupon, he introduced the band, and he called the pupils on the stage who were involved in the play.

Zoey held Bartholomew tightly.

Spencer stood next to her. He sighed. If only he hadn't been such a messy guy, the little family could have turned real.

Zoey placed little Bartholomew carefully into the bread box from Schneider's bakery that served as a manger.

Spencer smiled at the infant, calming him on site.

Harper and Lisa were rigged and ready.

In this moment, Sam bounded in through the door and stepped down the stairways.

Hedlocked Freddie was forced into following her. He moaned and whimpered.

Marissa Benson was flabbergasted. "What are you doing to Fredward?" She squealed with dismay.

"I didn't tell you to break into his dorm and kidnap him violently," remarked Carly, "did I?"

Sam shrugged apathetically. "Who cares, here is the dork!" Then she released Freddie from the headlock.

Lola sighed, as she pitied Freddie somewhat. "Hey, I may be your co-moronator for this session, then you may look at me all the time, as long as you want to. Just don't touch me, OK?" _Phew! But the publicity was probably worth the hole compromise._

Freddie moaned and sighed. "OK."

Sam and Carly were not sure whether this was going to work out, but they had to try to.

"Online in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ..."

Carly and Sam initiated the show.

Lola smiled. "Hey! I am your co-modificator!" she beamed brightly.

carly explained. "This is our Christmas special, live from a boarding school in California. The name is Pacific Coast Academy!"

Sam grinned. "And we are showing you the performance of a Christmas play by pupils of this school, amonmg them my sister Melanie." Her voice had turned sarcastic when she mentioned Melanie.

"Oh, do you see me?" Lola ginned. "It's a wonderful stage, isn't it? And St. mary will be played by my best friend Zoey Brooks, and little Jesus by her real kid, Bartholomew!" She waved over to Zoey.

"And, last but not least," announced Carly, "my cousin Drake and his band will play something for you!" She waved over to Drake.

Harper strummed his guitar like nobody's business. He told Carly that they were going to sing a song that was popular in Jamaica when his grandma still lived there.

Lisa Perkins started singing.[[34]]

* * *

A Long Time Ago In Bethlehem[[35]]  
So The _Holy Bible_ Says[[36]]  
Mary's boy child, Jesus Christ  
Was born on Christmas-day

* * *

Carly stood in awe when she heard Lisa's voice and the vibrations of Harper's strings penetrate the air. She ordered Freddie to zoom in on Spencer, Zoey, and Bartholomew.

* * *

Hark and hear the angels sing  
Our king is born today  
And man will live forever more  
Because of Christmas day

* * *

Carly smiled when she noticed that Spencer had been, and still was, performing in a perfect manner. Spencer, Zoey, and Bartholomew looked like one happy young family. _Too bad it was just a play!_ She sighed profoundly.

Dustin and Melanie were getting ready for their roles as shepherds.

Carly knew that this could hurt Freddie, so she refrained from telling him to zoom in on Dustin, althought she would have loved to see him as close as possible.

The audience sang merrily along with Lisa.

Freddie was finally exhausted. This day had been too much for him.

Sam offered to give him a break, and accomplish the tasks of a tech producer.

Freddie choked. "Sam? You?"

Sam nodded. "Who knew abiout the Moving Picture Experts Group[[37]] ? Who knew how to sabotage your computer without your knowledge?[[38]]"

Freddie coughed. _True! He should have wondered about this earlier in this life._ He sat down in the front row. Maybe Sam needed some sort of backseat pilot.

Sam took over in a seemless manner.

Fortunately, Lola was already rigged and ready for taking Sam's place.

Freddie admired her proficiency which had been hitherto unbeknownst to him.

This was Carly's very moment. It was her task to light the Christmas decoration. She took her match box, and she started lighting the gas candles which had been installed by Eric Blonowitz.

Lisa continued.

* * *

For a moment the world was aglow,  
All the bells rang out  
There were tears of joy and laughter  
People shouted  
Let everyone know  
There is hope for all  
To find peace

* * *

Carly set the stage safely ablaze, as opposed to what Spencer would have done. She also launched the chime of bells.

The audience glared with awe.

Lisa continued her performance.

* * *

Oh my Lord, you sent your son to save us  
Oh my Lord, your very self you gave us

* * *

For one very last time, Sam zoomed in on Bartholomew, Zoey, and Spencer.

Carly sighed with relief.

Marissa took little Bartholomew. "I care for him for the rest of the evening. I'll call you if I need you."

Zoey nodded solemnly.

Spencer nodded as well, as if it had been properly his business.

Now it was Drake's turn.

His drummers Neil and Gary were going to back him up.

Lola walked up to Drake and beamed. Her heart beat at triple speed. "Hey Drake, what aere you going to play for us?"

"_Travelling Spaceman[[39]]_ by D. Cheeseburger," announced Drake. "This was my favourite when I was ten years old." He whispered something into Lola's ear.

Lola nodded, then she sat down on Drake's lap, and she snuggled up to him and purred with glee.

Freddie didn't really mind that much. All of a sudden, Sam was much more interesting.

Lola suckled at Drake's cheeks.

Drake started singing.

* * *

A spaceman came travelling with his ship from afar  
It was light years of time[[40]] since his mission did start  
And over a village he halted his craft  
And it hang in the sky like a star.

* * *

While Drake was still singing, the iillumination of the stage background started flickering and twinkling.

The audience started trmbling.

* * *

And a bright light of silver  
Shone around his head  
And he had the face of an angel.  
The stranger spoke to them  
He said: Do not fear!

* * *

Alas, when the lights went down without any apparent reason, Drake started shivering as well.

Shelby, sitting in the front row, took off the head from her oxen costume, hoping that she could see better without. "Has anyone seen Nevel? He was the donkey!"

Sam shook her head. She struggle with her webcam who didn't work well in the flickering and fading light.

Suddenly, the outlines of a tweenie were visible.

"Hold this!" the guy, now identifiable as Nevel Papperman, commanded Carly, and he flang the head of his donkey costume onto her lap.

Carly shrugged helplessly. Why was Nevel's head about glowing?

The audience was excited when it saw Nevel's shimmering halo.

Megan stood up and walked towards Nevel. She snuck up to him and threw her arms around him, half for awe, half for affection. This was the Saviour.

Nevel glared sternly at the audience.

The halo grew stronger and stronger, illuminating the whole stage.

Megan sighed. "They don't understand you," whispered she unto Nevel. "But I know who what you are. Let's talk about it in private! They are not yet wothy of you, and you can't force them to understand you."

Nevel shrugged. "OK, if you say it, I'm going to believe you."

Megan grabbed nevel by the donkey tail and dragged him off the stage.

The broad mass calmed down. They were not going to forget it, even if they did not understand zilch.

Carly shrugged and reilluminated the stage with her match sticks.

Sam turned the broadcast on again..

Lola took the microphone. "Sorry for the interruption. strange things have happened, almost like three years ago when we had visited the tomb of Charles Galloway[[41]], but it's all gone by now. " she sighed with relief.

Dean Rivers decided to stop the official program and to switch to some informal celebrations, as many pupils were unable to concentrate any longer.

Carly, Lola, and Sam left the webcam on air for some hour, and then they called it a day.

What a Christmas Eve!

* * *

** Chapter 6. Merry Christmas**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Christmas Morning, Breadfast Time

**Place**:

* * *

Lounge Brenner Hall

**People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Carly Shay, Marissa Benson, Bartholomew Brooks, a few other pupils (background)

* * *

Carly fixed a cup of cocoa from a vendor machine. The cafeteria was only open for lunch, but cocoa was cocoa, so what!

Zoey held Bartholomew in her arms.

Marissa had accompanied her. She held a little package from Santa Claus in her hands.

Zoey and Marissa sat down, close to Carly.

Carly smiled at the infant. She told Zoey and Marissa about the thoughts that she had got when watching Spencer, Bartholomew, and Zoey at the manger. "Too bad it was just a play!" She sighed deeply.

Zoey nodded. "There are so many thinks I like about Spencer, his artistic taste and stuff, but, after all Marissa told me, it's like ... I'd have to take care of a second baby."

Carly sighed bitterly.

"If Bartholomew was already toddling and talking or potty-clean, it would be worth it," declared Zoey.

Marissa shrugged. "I may trye to hammer some responsibility into him, maybe this speeds it up. When my sister was pregnant with Freddie ...", explained marissa, forgetting that Carly wasn't yet aware of that family secret.

"What?" Carly was consternated.

marissa had to tell Zoey about the details. "And then I took care of Freddie on my own because neither of his parents was able to."

Zoey hugged Carly. "Sorry."

Carly sighed deeply. _It seemed as even Freddie didn't know about that. What if he got to learn about it?_ Carly tried to distract herself. "Did you already get something from Santa Claus?"

Zoey unwrapped the pair of sunglasses. "Dustin is really sweet, isn't he?"

Carly whistled innocently. "Of course!"

Zoey sighed. "James gave me a locket with a similar inscription before I knew that I was pregnant. He didn't want it back when we broke up. Some day, I will have to show it to Bartholomew."

Carly nodded. "Honesty is the best ..." She choked because she had inadvertedly called Marissa a hypocrit.

"I will have to tell Freddie, that's true, before he leaves home," swore Marissa.

But Carly was curious concerning the gift Marissa had received.

Marissa hesitated. "From Dean Rivers."

"Wow!" Carly beamed. "You're a fast dater!"

Marissa choked. "Hey! We are not dating. How would you come to think we did?"

Carly sighed.

Marissa opened the gift. "What?" It was some sort of c0ontract.

Zoey overread it fast. "He's offering you a job as a Dorm Adviser for the girls!"

Carly applauded.

Marissa was both flattered and flabbergasted.

Carly sighed. This meant that Freddie was going to move to California, and thencethe end of _icarly_.

Marissa didn't know what to say or to do. This was really unexpected.

Zoey smiled. "OK, we could sure use you over here. And someone here would be very happy if Carly joined in."

Carly whistled innocently.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Lounge of Maxwell Hall

**People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay, Samantha Puckett

* * *

Spencer had fixed some doughnuts and cocoa from the machine for himself, and for Dustin and Freddie.

The teenie boys sat in a beanbag couch.

Freddie was curious enough to want to know what was Dustin's gift for Carly.

"Just a few poems, and I've tried to draw a few flowers, but they look more like trees." He fainted.

Freddie sighed. He had never had any great idea for gifts. "Mom gets a new broom, Spencer and Carly get a new nat for their door, ..."

Spencer, Freddie, and Dustin chuckled unison.

Dustin chuckled. "I think I know what is your favourite gift you received this Christmas."

Freddie grinned. "No, you don't."

Spencer wrapped hastily the G.O. he owed Carly, as he had lost that bet.

Dustin sighed. "It walks on two legs, has got, long, wavy, and dark blond hair, grins diabolically ..."

Freddie choked. "What? Sam and I? That's absurd!"

Sam entered the lounge and spotted the three loitering guys. "Hi!"

Freddie fainted when Sam walked by.

"Come on," stammered Dustin. "I've watched you how you looked at Sam when she operated the webcam and the laptop."

Freddie coughd and blushed. "No, there was nothing you might have seen."

Spencer chuckled.

Sam wondered what was going on.

Dustin explained that Freddie had gazed at her in a totally admiring manner when she subbed for him.

Sam glared at Freddie. "What?"

Freddie stomped his feet.

Spencer keeled over laughing.

Freddie sighed. "It's true. Sam, you're really awesome." He blushed deeper and deeper. "I'm so ashamed for having ignored your class."

Sam grabbed Freddie, plastering a stern grimace. "Dorkward! How dare you ..."

Spencer looked at the ceiling, unable to bear watching the pending bickering scene between Freddie and Sam. "May I mind you that you stand under a mistle toe?"

Freddie and Sam coughed.

Sam sighed, and then she pulled Freddie into an affectionate kiss.

Freddie moaned and purred with excessive glee.

Dustin applauded. But where had the mistle toe come from?

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Christmas Day, Early Afternoon

**Place**:

* * *

Parking Lot of the Campus of the Pacific Coast Academy

**People**:

* * *

Spencer Shay, Marissa Benson, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Megan Parker, Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Lola Martinez, Shelby Marx, Melanie Puckett, Zoey Brooks, Bartholomew Brooks, Dustin Brooks, Nevel Papperman

* * *

For Carly and her gang, it was now finally time to say good-bye.

Spencer entered his van in order to control everything, albeit in his usual messy manner.

Mrs. Benson rendered Bartholomew unto Zoey. "OK, Ms. Brooks, I'm going to potty train Spencer." She waved. She had not yet decided on the offer by Dean Rivers.

Zoey nodded. "That'd be very nice." Phew. That was so close it was very hard not mentioning the family secret of the Bensons.

Carly huggled Dustin. "You may visit us any time in Seattle. Maybe we will come to your school once again, anyways. I love your poems, and the bush or whatever that was."

Dustin smiled. "Your song for me was wonderful, too."

Melanie shook Sam's hand. "Greet mom, and aunt Maggie, and the prison freaks."

Sam smiled. "Will do, Mel!"

Zoey gave Bartholomew briefly to Mel so she could hug Spencer. "Keep good care of Carly, and of yourself!" She kissed him gently on the top of his head.

Spencer sobbed. This was one of his hardest farewells, ever.

Shelby announced: "Oh, you're invited to Drake's and Lola's wedding, next spring break!"

Carly grinned. "They don't waste any time!" She grinned when she watched the two fluffy lovebirds making out. Alas, she wondered why Freddie and Sam haven't yet been at each other's throat as they used to be.

Josh announced that he was going to marry Maria the same day that Lola and Drake were going to get married.

Megan whistled innocently.

Carly wondered. "Megan? What have you got to do with this?"

"Nevel and I, we've made a mistle toe float above their heads when they met this morning in the lounge, " whispered Megan into Carly's ears.

Nevel beamed.

"But really, they should have made it there on their own. It was just a matter of time," exclaimed Megan.

Carly snickered. "You're one cousin of a bitch!"

Spencer sighed. He would have loved to stay there, but he had to return to Seattle for some assignment.

Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Marissa boarded the van. Another hard trip was ahead.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Indefinite Future

* * *

After having pondered for a few weeks, Marissa accepted the offer from Dean Rivers. She started as a dorm adviser at the Pacific Coast Academy right after the wedding of Lola and Drake.

Freddie followed herto the PCA, but Sam had to come with him. He had to ask Spencer to persuade the youth care office to send Sam to Malibu, for the same reason that Grandpa Spencer had convinced them to send Melanie over there.

Carly didn't hesitate joining as well, which was made easier because Spencer had found a job in Los Angeles, due to the help of Josh Nichols and Maria Hughes.

This, in turn, allowed Zoey to see her St. Joseph more and more often.

Mqrissa was busy potty-training Spencer, so he was more and more of a help for Zoey instead of yet another burden. They even started thinking seriously about a wedding.

Carly and Dustin celebrated their reunion over a sixpack of pop corn, grinning diabolically.

Megan and Nevel switched to teh Los Angeles Philharmonic School, as Megan was a gifted oboe player, whereas Nevel was a fledgling concert pianist[[42]] . But the messianic secret of Nevel Papperman was still a secret. Yet the day would come and the hour would come for plucking the highest apple from the Tree of Knowledge.

Not much later, Freddie was getting to hear about Marissa's family secret. But did he even care? hardly, for he only cared about a certain angel with long, wavy, dark-blond hair and an obsession with the Moving Picture Experts Group, who has ever since been always on his mind.

* * *

** The End**

* * *

[[1] ]cf. _iAm Your Biggest Fan_

* * *

[[2] ]cf. _iGo To Japan_

* * *

[[3] ]original character, an infant that can't yet walk

* * *

[[4] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

* * *

[[5] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Trading Places_

* * *

[[6] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Dinner For Two Many_.

* * *

[[7] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_

* * *

[[8] ]inspired by the show _Glee_ which I don't own either

* * *

[[9] ]parody on the movie _Spectacular!_ which I don't own.

* * *

[[10] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

* * *

[[11] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Honor Council_, here identified with Addie Singer from _Unfabulous_

* * *

[[12] ]cf. _iCarly Saves TV_

* * *

[[13] ]Sam's private cook in _iPromote Techfoots_

* * *

[[14] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quarantine_

* * *

[[15] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Backpack_

* * *

[[16] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

* * *

[[17] ]cameo in _iStage An Intervention_

* * *

[[18] ]cf. _iKiss_

* * *

[[19] ]cf. _iLike Jake_

* * *

[[20] ]cf. _iCarly Saves TV_

* * *

[[21] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Breakup_ became interested in me, and he called me to California.

* * *

[[22] ]cd. _Zoey 101_ : _Quarantine_

* * *

[[23] ]surrname is taken from a role by the same actress in the show _Hannah Montana_ which I don't own.

* * *

[[24] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Eric Punches Drake_

* * *

[[25] ]cf. _iPromote Techfoots_

* * *

[[26] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

* * *

[[27] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _First Crush_

* * *

[[28] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

* * *

[[29] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Backpacks_. Allison Scagliotti's guest role in there is identified here with Mindy Crenshaw from _Drake & Josh_

* * *

[[30] ]cf. _iCarly Saves TV_

* * *

[[31] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

* * *

[[32] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _The Storm_

* * *

[[33] ]cf _Drake & Josh_ : _Megan's New Teacher_

* * *

[[34] ]traditional Jamaican Christmas hymn popularised by various bands, such as Boney Em, Travelin' Strawberries etc.

* * *

[[35] ]Hebrew term meaning House of Bread

* * *

[[36] ]cf. _Gospel according to Matthew_, 2:1

* * *

[[37] ]cf. _iStakeout_

* * *

[[38] ]cf. _iStage An Intervention_

* * *

[[39] ]by Chris De Burgh

* * *

[[40] ]this is nonsense: light years measure spatial distances, not time

* * *

[[41] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

* * *

[[42] ]cf. _iRue The Day_


End file.
